Appliance electrical cords are ubiquitous in society and are used throughout every home and on most all electrical appliances. Plug-in type electrical power cords are convenient for their ease of use but pose two problems. First, the power may be interrupted when the male end of the appliance cord is inadvertently pulled from its socket. Secondly, after the plug has been inadvertently removed, possibly by a child playing with the cord, the exposed socket may pose a safety hazard for children. The present invention has been devised to overcome these problems, providing continuous, uninterrupted power to appliances while preserving a safe environment for children.
It is known to use locking mechanisms to secure the blades of a plug in a receptacle as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,772 issued to Carmo et al. entitled “Locking Mechanism for an Electrical Connector.” The device disclosed in this patent, like others of the prior art, requires forcible actuation and a complex mechanism for transferring the force from the actuator from the locking mechanism. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,931 issued to Burkhart, Sr. entitled “Locking Electrical Outlet.” Furthermore, it is known to use magnetism to lock joined electrical connectors such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,990 issued to R. G. Gehlsen entitled “Magnet Controlled Connectors,” however the type of connector disclosed in this patent requires the application of an external magnetic force of the outside to the connector in order to actuate the locking mechanism. Such a device would be impractical for everyday household use.
It is therefore the primary object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for an electrical power cord which may be conveniently used by adults but which is difficult for a child to operate and therefore childproof. It is another object of the invention to provide a childproof locking mechanism which may be used with a wall outlet receptacle of the type commonly found in the home. It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical appliance plug locking device which is economical to manufacture and easy to use.